


Water into Tea

by Almost_Angel



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Beta, Prompt Fill, tea metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Angel/pseuds/Almost_Angel
Summary: It was a weird thing to remember about a person but Philip could remember that his mom used to drink tea. Metaphors, cuddling, and Philkas.Prompt fill. The prompt implies people finding out about their relationship, so I'm not sure if this really fills the prompt I was sent but it's a start.





	

It was a weird thing to remember about a person but Philip could remember that his mom used to drink tea. This was before the drugs and Billy happened, when Philip was just a little kid. 

They would sit in their dingy apartment and she would prepare it at the stove while Philip attempted to draw inside the lines of his coloring book. They bought these cheap tea bags at the store and she would drink it after a long day of work. 

“Philip,” She had murmured to him one night, gently brushing back a tuft of his hair so it would lay flat. “Do you see the water inside my cup right now?” 

Philip was still a kid who wanted to impress his mom, so he looked deep inside the cup. He saw his rippling reflection against the water and nodded. 

“Well water is unique in its own way, it’s versatile, and it is something we all need.” She lifted up the tea bag and gently placed it in the cup. It began to color the water instantly. “But when we add a tea bag to it, what was once water suddenly becomes tea. The water becomes enhanced with flavors and it changes, usually for the better.”

Philip just stared at her in confusion, peering into the cup as if it were a puzzle. His mom laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“You might not understand now Philip, but the process kind of reminds me of what love is like. You have your water and you have your tea bag. They both come together and create something entirely new and beautiful.” His mom sipped her tea, eyes averted to the window. Her lips were pursed as if she wanted to say more, but Philip knew even then that he should never push people to talk.

He almost wished he would have pushed her to speak. 

The next day his mom introduced him to Billy and a couple of weeks after that was the first time Billy hit him. 

Philip had to watch silently as Billy tossed every single bag of tea into the garbage can. Instead of tea becoming his mom’s comfort, he had to watch her turn to drugs.   
The worst part was that Philip could still picture the bruises blooming along his mom’s arms the night she OD’d. 

 

Philip didn’t even realize he was crying until Lukas’s kisses brushed the tears away from his cheeks. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He whispered and for a moment it felt as if they could always be like this. It felt as though tomorrow at school, Philip could proudly hold Lukas’s hand in front of the school but he couldn’t. 

Lukas’s arms tightened around Philip’s torso, and Philip buried his head into the crook of Lukas’s shoulder. Bo was out of town tonight so for the first time Lukas invited Philip to spend the night. He was really regretting agreeing to that now. 

“Jesus, nothing, I don’t even know why I’m crying.” Philip laughed emotionlessly, palm coming up to wipe across his eyes. “God sorry, this is embarrassing.”

He lifted his head up to look at Lukas who just watched him in concern. “You don’t need to be sorry. Is it because of,” Lukas paused, biting his lip in hesitation. “Were you dreaming about the murders?” 

Philip almost wished he had been because it would be less embarrassing than admitting that he dreamed about tea and some metaphor his mom told him before everything went to shit. “Yep, that’s what it was.” He breathed.

The room was completely silent for a while except for the whir of a fan. The sheets were soft and comforting against the curve of Philip’s hip and he had to admit that it was cute to see Lukas’s blonde hair standing every which way.

“Okay,” Lukas whispered suddenly, detangling himself from Philip. Philip made a small noise of protest, raising an eyebrow when Lukas went into a closet.

“Where the hell are you going? I know you’re still in the closet, but you didn’t have to take that quite so literally,” Philip teased. The joke was corny but it helped the anxiety in his chest ease slightly. 

Lukas came back out holding something and rolled his eyes. “You’re an asshole.” He wiggled his hand in the air until Philip clearly saw a present in his hand. 

Blood came rushing to his head in shock because was that for him? Lukas was being uncharacteristically sweet tonight.

“If you don’t want your present, I could just take it back.” Lukas handed it to him, nudging Philip with his shoulder.

Philip remained silent, turning the package in his hand. 

“It’s for your birthday. I know its next week and I know that it’ll be your first birthday without your mom.” Lukas pressed a kiss to Philip’s jawline. “I remember you talking about this when you mentioned her last week, so I bought it.” 

Philip slowly peeled the wrapping paper off until he saw familiar packaging. “Tea bags,” He choked out, turning the box around in his hand. On the back of the tea box was a note that said: I’m ready. 

Philip stared at Lukas who coughed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Last week, I had a conversation with my dad. He was going to complain about you to social services and I couldn’t let him do that. He thought you were convincing me to be a bad kid but what he didn’t realize was that I’ve never felt more alive.” Lukas took Philip’s hand in his own. “I’m not saying we’ll be together forever or anything like that, but I want to be honest with myself. I’m,” He hesitated, mouth struggling to form the word. “I’m gay.”

Philip launched himself at Lukas, knocking him back onto the bed. He melted against him, mouth connecting with Lukas’s in a sweet kiss. They nipped at each other’s lips then quickly soothed it with their tongues. 

Lukas left a sizable hickey on Philip’s throat and Philip returned the favor. 

Philip didn’t know when he would see his mom again. He didn’t know how much shit would come at them when people at school found out. Philip didn’t even know if they were still in danger from the murder. However he was safe in the comfort of Lukas’s arms right now. 

Philip felt like he understood what his mom was talking about with the tea bags. Philip was the water but he was entirely changed by Lukas. 

And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://philipsheabeck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
